


The Boy In The Church

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: blue ran the manhattan newsies before jack, he is a pure boi, he is my son and i will protect him, jojo and crutchie is one of my brotps i just feel like they would be besties, jojo deserves more love, jojo/henry if you squint, this entire thing will be jojo appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Jorgelino Josephino (JoJo for short) De La Guerra's parents died when he was 2 years old. His parents left him in the care of the friendly nuns who resided in the church. When he is finally old enough, the nuns let him help them pass out breakfast to the newsboys every morning. One day, he finally gets to be one of those newsboys.





	The Boy In The Church

**Author's Note:**

> I love JoJo so much!! Here is an entire fic dedicated to his backstory.

"JoJo!" One of the nuns, Sister Meredith called through the small church. "JoJo! Where are you?"  
"I'm here, Sister Meredith." JoJo exclaimed breathlessly, running out from the hallway.  
"JoJo! How many times have I told you not to run?" Sister Meredith scolded.  
"Sorry, Sister Meredith." JoJo looked down at his feet.  
"How would you like to help pass out breakfast to the newsboys today, JoJo?" Sister Meredith asked kindly, her originally harsh composure fading into motherly compassion.  
"I'm finally old enough?" JoJo asked, jumping up and down a bit.  
"Sister Jane and I agreed that you are." Sister Meredith said, smiling at the little boy's excitement.  
"Yay!" JoJo shouted.  
"No shouting!" Sister Meredith reminded him.  
"Right. Sorry." JoJo apologized, still grinning.  
"Follow me, JoJo." Sister Meredith said, rolling her eyes. She led him through the church to the main doors, handing him a tray ladened with small coffee cups along the way. The small boy teetered under the weight of the tray, but steadied himself quickly. Sister Meredith opened the front door to the church, and she, JoJo and Sister Jane stepped outside into the cool morning air. A small boy with blonde hair and a crutch walked up to JoJo.  
"Good morning!" He said cheerfully.  
"Hi!" JoJo replied cheerfully, returning the boy's bright smile. He handed him a cup.  
"Thank you! I'se is Crutchie. I haven't seen you here before." The boy, Crutchie, said.  
"The nuns here raised me after my parents died. The said I could finally help pass out breakfast today!" JoJo said the first sentence quietly, a bit shy about the topic of his parents, but got excited again when he mentioned his new job.  
"I work as a newsboy." Crutchie said. More boys walked up to JoJo, taking cups and smiling at him, and JoJo greeted every one of them in between sharing stories with Crutchie.  
"C'mon Crutch, we'se got papes ta sell." A slightly taller boy walked up to Crutchie and took his arm. Tall Boy had a slightly big blue shirt and grey vest. JoJo stared up at him in awe, he looked so cool. Crutchie handed back his empty cup to JoJo and wished him a good day before leaving with Tall Boy and the rest of the newsboys.  
"Can I pass out breakfast again tomorrow?" JoJo asked Sister Meredith eagerly.

 

"Hi Crutchie!" JoJo said as soon as the boy walked up the next morning.  
"Hi JoJo!" Crutchie greeted. "This is Henry!" He moved to the side a bit so another boy could step forward. The boy, Henry, had the most beautiful brown eyes JoJo had ever seen.  
"I'm JoJo!" JoJo said, almost dropping his tray when he tried to shake Henry's hand. Henry giggled.  
"Hi JoJo!" Henry said in between laughs.  
"My name's Antonio!" A boy about JoJo's age said suddenly, popping up from behind Henry.  
"Hi!" JoJo handed all three boys cups, and they made small talk until Tall Boy walked up again, telling them the had to go.  
"See you tomorrow!" JoJo called after the boys.

 

"I wanna be a newsie!" JoJo exclaimed one day after the newsboys left.  
"You do?" Sister Jane asked.  
"Yeah! They're so cool! They sell papes all day, an' they all live in a Lodgin' House, an' I already have friends!" JoJo said. "Can I please become a newsie?" JoJo pleaded.  
"We'll see." Sister Jane said, ruffling JoJo's hair.

 

"He's only 11!" Sister Meredith protested.  
"He can't live here forever." Sister Andre pointed out. "And some of the newsboys are even younger than 11."  
"We would still see him everyday when he comes to get breakfast. And he'll have Blue to watch out for him." Sister Jane said.  
"I suppose I'm outnumbered." Sister Meredith sighed.

 

"Crutchie! Look! I'm a newsie now!" JoJo shouted in excitement, showing his friend his new cap.  
"That's awesome, JoJo!" Crutchie pulled him into a hug.

 

"How come you know all the nuns?" Les asked JoJo curiously.  
"They was the ones that raised me, Les." JoJo explained. "I lived in the church wit' them until I became a newsie."  
"Well, I'm glad you became a newsie." Les said, beaming up at JoJo.  
"Me too, kid." JoJo smiled and titled Les's hat a bit. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos, they mean the world to me! Also, if you would like to, comment a background newsies you would like backstory for and I can write it for you.


End file.
